happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beyond the Wildest Dreams
Beyond the Wildest Dreams is a fanmade iPhone/iPad game featuring Brushy. Prologue One night, Brushy is reading a book. It shows the picture of a possible "dream world", making her think what kind of things she can do there when she reaches it. However, she starts to yawn and decided to stop reading. When she goes to sleep, she somehow ends up in the dream world and the game starts. Gameplay Inside the dream world, you can move Brushy around by tapping the screen. Tapping on the right of her will move Brushy to the right, and vice versa. As you help Brushy explore, you can encounter glowing objects that can be checked by tapping them. The red ones are hazards and must be removed by tapping them, though not all hazards can be removed this way. The ones that have a white glow can be checked for hidden items for points, as switches, or possibly as traps. You can also encounter some mythical creatures and supernatural beings inside, which can reward you a lot of points for finding one that is friendly, but gives no points if it's hostile. The hostile ones glow red like the hazardous objects, which can be removed by tapping them enough times before they kill Brushy. You can also encounter NPCs, which are apparently recolors of existing characters in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. You can talk to them by tapping him/her, but some can automatically give out his/her dialogue. Some NPCs also have unique uses, like being a checkpoint. Aside from the pause and mute buttons, there's the switch in the HUD. Located on the top right corner, this switch can alter between the sugary-looking world with cheery music and the darker yet still pastel-colored world with minor-key music. As you explore further, you might need to make use of the switch more often as the "nightmare" world often gives out hidden paths, items, and various other things not seen in the normal dream world, though the enemies here are more hostile and only certain NPCs appear. Some NPCs can even change appearance in the "nightmare" world. The dream world changes every time you restart the game, so you might be surprised that you end up in an entirely different level. Epilogue The game might seem to not have an epilogue on its own due to its endless gameplay. However, you can actually take a look at this game's epilogue by purchasing the Ending Scene. The epilogue shows that it's already morning in Happy Tree Town. Brushy's bed is empty, but as the camera zooms out to reveal the whole room, it is shown that Brushy has fallen off her bed, her skull being cracked and has blood leaking out of it. Brushy's body also seems to rot a bit. NPCs In the dream world, Brushy can meet with various NPCs. As this is the dream world, NPCs can be encountered many times. Their appearances, however, are simply recolors of the existing characters from Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Scatters A blue version of Pie. He acts as the game's checkpoint, so, as long as Brushy isn't killed, you can continue from your last encounter with Scatters if you happen to quit the game. This can be useful if you want to explore further without dying by using certain tactics, as several objects are simply trial-and-error. Scatters also gives out tips per encounter, though sometimes he gives out useless tips. If you alter the dream world into its nightmare version, Scatters will only appear as a cocoon, but his function as a checkpoint is still active. Scatters is so small, he'll usually sprout up an exclamation mark when you meet him, making you easier to spot him. In his cocoon form, however, he doesn't do the same, making you difficult to spot him, though you can just simply make Brushy keep walking to trigger the checkpoint or alter the dream world back to normal. Launchy A blue version of Snappy. He seems to be a daredevil, as he operates a cannon for accessing other parts of the dream world, and his quotes are related to extreme stunts and how he can manage through them without injuries or dying. He also loves his cannon, explaining his personality even more. Talk to Launchy if you want to use the cannon, and he'll blast you off to an entirely different part of the dream world. However, there are chances that the blast will fail and you end up killing Brushy instead. Even in the nightmare world, Launchy doesn't change appearance. Kelpy A purple version of Coral. He simply floats around and has no certain use. If you talk to him, all he can say is a random gibberish. Like Launchy, Kelpy doesn't change appearance even in the nightmare world. Flower A green version of Fuddles. Talk to her, and you'll be rewarded with a lot of flowers, giving you a lot of score. Sometimes, she ends up throwing a bunch of roses, injuring Brushy. In the nightmare world, Flower becomes a yellow mouse. Junior A red version of Lionel Rock. He simply warps you from one place to another when you talk to him. He doesn't change appearance in the nightmare world. Noisy A purple version of Trippy. He's apparently a hazard disguised as an NPC. If you try to talk to him, he'll give out a loud screech and random noises, which can injure Brushy. In the nightmare world, he actually becomes Trippy himself. For this appearance, he doesn't do anything, but he seems to not look at Brushy at all. Instead, he intensely stares at you as he moves around. The Falcon By appearance, he seems to be an orange version of Bro. He might be the game's counterpart of Truffles, as he's always seen hiding in random places. If you do find him and tap him, he'll fly out and shows up in the game area for a while before disappearing. However, he doesn't reward you with anything. In the nightmare world, his appearance looks like Tyke, but has Robin's (a rejected character) color scheme. If you happen to tap him, however, he simply disappears, and Brushy will be surrounded by enemies. Purchasable Features Using the points you earned, you can purchase various features. NPCs *Kelpy: 200 points *Noisy: 400 points *Flower: 800 points *Scatters: 1,600 points *Launchy: 3,200 points *Junior: 6,400 points *The Falcon: 12,800 points Additional Layouts *City: 200 points *Jungle: 300 points *Futuristic world: 400 points *Carnival: 500 points *Underground: 600 points Power-ups *Biohazard symbol (removes all on-screen hazards and red-glowing objects): 130 points *Gold bar (gives you a lot of points when picked up, also makes discovered items worth double the original points (up to three)): 260 points *Blue glowing puff (makes Brushy invulerable to all enemies, doesn't protect her from traps): 320 points *Gold glowing puff (protects Brushy from all hazards): 1,280 points *Pink puff (automatically opens up all on-screen white-glowing objects, can be advantageous or disadvantageous): 410 points *Treasure chest (gives you a lot of points when picked up, also opens up all on-screen white-glowing objects that contain items): 1,040 points Other *Generic Tree Friends (places generic tree friend NPCs around the game, they don't do anything in particular): 100 points *Hard Mode (the game instantly starts in the nightmare world, which cannot be altered unlike the normal game): 500 points *Anti-Ads (removes all annoying ads when you're playing): This requires real-world money instead of points *Ending Scene (allows you to play the epilogue, as the game seems endless): 15,000 points Trivia *Trippy is the only regular Happy Tree Friends Fanon character that can be encountered in the dream world. Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images